Impossible Improbabilities in Progress
by aej325
Summary: They were supposed to be hated enemies - so how is it that she wound up in this position? Trapped against the stone wall, her arms holding onto him like a lifeline.. talk about being stuck between a rock and a 'hard' place. Rose/Scorp, oneshot.


_**A/N**: Ha. So I was bored.. and we'll leave it at that.  
>My first kinda lemon.. sorta.<em>

_**Impossible Improbabilities in Progress**_

**-one shot-**

* * *

><p>"Oh. <em>God<em>."

The cool stone that made up the castle wall brushed against her lower back, where her uniform issued shirt had ridden up. Heat still radiated from her like a furnace; it was as if she was on fire.

He smirked down on her at her moaned words. His cloud gray eyes swam much like quick-silver, entrancing her, "Sorry there luv, it's just me.. but if you'd prefer to call me 'God' have at it. Ehm?"

She couldn't form the words to respond as another wave pleasure electrified her nerve endings: "_Mmhnngahh!_"

His chuckle was dark and full of amusement at her expense. She was beyond caring. The wonderful - surely illegal - things he was doing with his hands.. it was pure magic. And addicting, so addicting, "Merlin, don't stop.. please."

Nipping at her freckle laced jaw, his smirk still in place, he agreed to her request - "never." With another twist of his fingers, his magical, magical fingers, she completely lost it. Mind numbing pleasure shot through her body. She shook with it, as those clichéd sparks of passion exploded in front of her eyes and little cartoon birds fluttered around her halo of dark hair.

A scream began to erupt from her vocal cords, before it could escape he captured her mouth with a kiss straight out of a romance novel. Her hands locked tight in his hair as her body writhered against his chest. He held her up as her strength disappeared. Without him, she would be in a shaking orgasmic heap on the chilled stone floor.

"Liked that did you luv?"

She could only nod weakly against his pecs; her energy zapped out of her.

"You'll love this then." The sound of a zipper seamed to echo through the corridor. Her eyes snapped open to see his hand at the front of his trousers. In anticipation she licked her lips.

He was going to do her.

Here.

In the middle of the night.

In the _hall_.

The idea of such exhibitionism.. "Fu_ck_." It was hot.

Her skin was alive with excitement as he stood there before her: white blonde hair mussed from her roaming fingers, oxford shirt wrinkled and missing a few buttons from how she had bunched it up to get to his skin, his uniformed tie hung askew around his neck, and his dark slacks unzipped resting low on his narrow hips. _Lordy._

Both of them stood in a pile of their matching Slytherin robes, which had found their way to the floor early in their escapades.

Her eyes found their way back to his groin, the site too irresistible to look away from. Again she found herself licking her lips - and her groaned. Shooting a look up at his heavy lidded silver eyes, she nudged him until his back was against the wall, her decision made. "First.. first I wanna.."

She didn't finish her sentence but her intent was clear as she dropped to her knees slowly, her hands forcing his pants down with her.

Merlin.  
>He was <em>commando<em>.

"Luv, you lick your lips like that again and I'll burst before you have the chance to use them on me."

Her smile was sly - she was the one in charge now, after all, she was about to have a hold on his precious family jewels. He groaned aloud as she placed his hands on his hot member, giving her the chills. Looking into his eyes once again, she opened her mouth-

"-Rose!"

With a yelp Rose opened her eyes and found herself sprawled out on what had to be the train compartment floor. Her lengthy hair, the color of rich red wine, floated about her as she struggled onto her hands and knees - a difficult feat as she was tangled up in the cloak, "Wha'zit?"

"You alright there, luv?"

Rose's eyes popped open with shock. Setting aside the fact that her robe was acting as a straight jacket, Rose set up with a jerk - only to find herself kneeling between _his_ knees, her face basically resting in _his _lap.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Her cousin's best friend, and as far as everyone else knew, her most hated enemy and rival.

And she'd just had a fantasy where.. where they'd..

With a screech that could have competed against a banshee's, Rose pushed off _his _knees, propelling herself across the floor until her back hit the opposite bench. Placing a shaking hand over her mouth, she tried to speak: "Y-you, I, I.. we.. _Oh. My. God_."

"Rose? You.. uhh, your.. that is, your skirt. It's a bit.. uhm."

For the first time her attention was drawn to the other person in their cart. Standing in the corner near the door, looking like he wanted to run for it, was her cousin Albus.

"Your knickers are showing."

Rose glanced down at her lap, sure enough, due to all her jerking about, her skirt had ridden up and was now showing off her lacy panties.

Across from her Scorpius' brow raised in question: "Lace, hmm?"

Rose let out another "eep!" and as her cousin let loose an embarrassed coughing fit - or possible he was choking? - she yanked her skirt back into place. Fire burned her cheeks as she looked back up into the faces of the two seventh years in front of her.

Clearing her throat, Rose attempted to salvage her dignity, "Why am I on the ground?"

The two boys spoke at once:

"Don't know why you're glaring at us like it's our fault, crazy bird."

"You were having a nightmare."

She blinked, ignoring Scorpius - because really, he wasn't worth the effort, "A nightmare?" From what she could remember her dream had been anything but a nightmare.

Albus nodded his head eagerly, most likely trying to forgo the tension between his best mate and cousin, "Yeah. You fell asleep on Scorpius a little bit out of Hogsmead-" _she fell asleep on Scorpius?_ "-and just a few minutes ago you started making these noises, like you were being hurt or something-" _oh Merlin _"-then you flipped onto the floor."

Her blush intensified tenfold, "Oh."

"You're not running a fever are you?" Blanching at the thought, Albus's mother hen instincts kicked in, leaning down over her he placed his palm on her forehead. "You are a bit hot. I told you not to play in that quidditch game, it was a bloody blizzard out there."

If it was possibly her cheeks went even darker, soon enough they'd be the same color as her hair.

"Off the floor then." Gone was the generally soft spoken Albus, in replace was.. well, she wasn't quite sure how to describe her cousin when he got.. like so. It was something all of the males in her family seamed to do. Get bossy.

Albus pulled her up by the arm, his gangly frame of 6'1 only a few inches taller than her own 5'11. "Sit. I'll go get a wet rag."

Instead of letting her sit on the bench to her back, Albus pushed her down next to Scorpius. And then he was gone.

Rose tensed, refusing to glace at the boy - man? - next to her, and waited for Scorpius to make some witty comment, there was no way he wouldn't, the material at his fingertips was just to perfect.

"So-"

Here it was. Rose held her breath, waiting. Just waiting.

"-you're a bit hot, luv? Anything I can do to help?"

She couldn't help herself, still not looking at him, she socked him in the arm, "Git."

Scorpius' hand wrapped warmly around her fist, and yanked. Not having enough strength to resist, Rose tumbled into his lap. Once more her face was pressed intimately up to the font of his pants.

"That wasn't a nightmare, luv – was it?"

_Oh, God. _He knew.

His hands continuing pulling at her until she was curled up in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. A whisper of lips brushed over her hair and Rose found herself cuddling into him, "Those little noises you were making didn't sound like pain, luv, they sounded like _pleasure_." He threaded his fingers through her hair, stroaking, calming.. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Letting loose a yip, Rose pushed herself off his chest, "N-no. No. No!"

His eye sparkled with mischief as they focused in on her mouth, "I'm going to kiss you now Rose."

She was frozen. All she could do was watch as his lips descended down to her own. Scorpius stopped just before their lips touched, "Did you scream for me Rose?"

..and then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Any good?  
>- also, I apologize for errors, I didn't edit before posting.<br>_


End file.
